


In Plain Sight

by LadyZeppelin1111 (QueenBoudica1770)



Category: Jimmy Page - Fandom, Led Zeppelin, Real Person Fiction, Robert Plant - Fandom, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Aging, Feels, Growing Old, Homoeroticism, Homosexuality, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Slash, Reunions, Sensuality, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica1770/pseuds/LadyZeppelin1111
Summary: Hiding your love for your bandmate by not really hiding it.Just a short, probably only 2 chapter foray into Robert N Jimmy loves.Jimbert ForeverrrrrrrrAs usual, no insult meant to real people. This is fictional stuff in my disturbed head.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Stage is Set

**Author's Note:**

> Probably mid-70s, saw some live concert footage that made me squee lol.
> 
> I CAN'T HELP MYSELF, AWRIGHT?

Of course it was during Whole Lotta Love.

The same song that had morphed into a nearly half hour extravaganza, with Theremin and Robert vocal call-and-return orgasms and rave up jams and song medleys all smashed in together into a sloppy, melted, raw, cohesive whole.

But this was before the infamous middle section breakdown. This was the repeated phrase "Wanna whole lotta love" that Robert, who had sidled close to Jimmy, brought both his face and the microphone close to Jimmy's so he could sing along with the frontman.

Robert's back pressed against the guitarist's shoulder, as they sing together. Mouths barely inches apart.

Ebony and golden locks cascading together, fluff bouncing. Forming a curtain, a barrier, from the thousands of pairs of eyes watching them.

The smell of excitement, of the two men's sweat, both men breathing deep of it, wrapped in the cocoon of sound, their long, lustrous hair, their own audacity.

Less than a second. 

A microsecond, even.

Robert runs his nose along Jimmy's round cheek, that proud nose, that on any other face would be too big, he nuzzles the guitarist, the warm steam from exhalation adding to the sweat already there. 

That tongue darts out to flick the guitarist's ear, playfully, a lark and a promise for later. For the lovers, that microsecond was hours. Days. It was just the two of them, nobody else in the world but them. 

Making music.

Playing.

Fucking.

Locked together. This dance, this eternal dance.

Somehow Jimmy never misses a beat, continues chugging the chords.

Not even a second, it lasts. But cameras caught it.

Those who could see or already know, knew.

Time returned to normal. 

Robert then flipped his head, those unruly yellow curls bounced with the movement, parting that protective curtain, the moment now over.

Robert still felt the bony shoulder pressed into his broad back, though, even after they parted and the song continued. The breathy, oddly melodic voice Jimmy rarely sang with was still thrumming in his ears.

As he continued playing, Jimmy could still recollect the lean, muscular frame that had been pressed against him scant moments before. Could feel the body heat, the energy, from the singer, even now. 

That body he would enjoy later. Intertwined, both slender pale bodies and black hair and blond jumbled together, not knowing where one ended and the other began. Beautiful climaxes and declarations of love and need and want and devotion given.

Not yet, though. Not yet.

First, there was this. Their livelihood. Their foreplay.

Then would follow the release.

Fast forward many decades, trials, experiences, to a different stage….


	2. It Does Indeed Remain the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The performance at the O2 Arena,.
> 
> Old ass musicians. Still in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In front of God and errbody. But not really.

2007  
Another Stage

They had finished a flawless, powerful performance of Since I've Been Loving You. Blistering solo, Robert's power drill wails, hair-tossing and all.

Far away and so long ago now, it seems, when they ruled the world, they were young and in love and everything was bright, shiny and new.

The power, the magic was still there, it seems. Laying dormant for many years, waiting patiently to be awakened again.

Sleeping now to rise again, like old Albion.

After the last notes of the song died away, the pair instinctively look for one another, their gazes meet with surprise, exuberance, joy.

The old lion moves toward his mate, the once dark panther now silver-white, both laughing. 

Jimmy does a cute shrug while Robert nods at him, the greying blond curls bouncing, and the lights dim as Jimmy darts toward the singer. He skims his hand along the long forearm of the taller man, a fleeting touch.

A couple seconds.

They had both wondered if the spark was still there. Not just could they all still play together, which was important, but was the feelings still the same, after all this time, much of it apart? 

As the guitarist began to pass him, Robert took advantage of the darkness to grasp Jimmy by the wrist and pulled him close. 

Les Paul between them, pressing into them both as they melded together, neither one caring. Quickly, Robert brushes his lips against Jimmy's. Familiar softness of those delicious, well shaped lips, Jimmy parting those lips for Robert to probe briefly. Then they parted, knowing the lights would soon be shining on them again.

So much said in those fleeting touches.

_Jimmy. My old friend. My comrade in arms._

__

__

_My music partner. My love. My dear, sweet love._

__

__

_Has it been so long?_

_I missed you._

__

__

_I need you._

_Yes. Soon._

__

__

_I must have you._

_You will. But first, the show. The warmup._

_Then we shall fuck, dearest. Fuck the time and pain and uncertainty and loneliness away._

_Yes. Darling. Need you._

Such a fleeting moment, so much exchanged. 

Time resumed its normal pace.

The light flared on, illuminating the stage yet again, showing Jimmy walking past Robert, nobody having witnessed anything but old musicians enjoying themselves and the show, through joy of playing.

Two old, lined, beautiful faces beamed, knowing they still had it. In all the ways that mattered. 

And they knew what would follow after the performance. 

They were old hats at this, after all.

***

[the Old Lion](http://fav.me/de1l96a)

[the Wizard](http://fav.me/de1mzi9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Jimbert even old and whatnot. 
> 
> How about you? 
> 
> Love the comment, kudos, observations, links to interviews I can drool over, lol.

**Author's Note:**

> The chemistry good god the chemistry.
> 
> Have no idea how they didn't destroy the world with all TEH SEXXXXXX
> 
> Anyhoos, comments, kudos, etc I love them.


End file.
